


Bonds and Sparks

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Confessions, Drama, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: A familiar scene: Eowyn is annoyed and Boromir can't get a word in edgewise. AU.





	Bonds and Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate.

"So," Eowyn murmurs after the wedding photos are finally competed and the bridal party begins the short walk to the reception venue. "Now that we are technically related, what are we? Brother- and sister-in-law? But that doesn't seem right…"

Beside her Boromir made a face. "Gah, I hope not! Definitely not 'brother,' please no," he protested instantly.

The woman shot a quick glance at him, something flashing in her eyes. Loudly she huffed. "Well, I fear it is too late now."

"What are—?" he started, brow furrowing.

Tripping over the hem of her bridesmaid dress, Eowyn stopped in the middle of the path and squarely faced the man.

"I know how people view me," she stated evenly, glaring up at Boromir.

Wide-eyed, he opened his mouth. "I—"

"Not many would jump up and down at the thought of me becoming part of their extended family."

"That is—"

"But I had thought, particularly today, you would have the—"

Boromir effectively halted her words by lowering her into a graceful dip and kissing her. A long moment passed before he slowly raised his head. Eowyn silently stared at him.

"That's not what I meant. I don't want to be considered your brother because my feelings are the complete opposite," he explained, exasperation and affection warring in his look.

"Oh." She blinked. "Why didn't you say so?"

He rolled his eyes hard. But he did kiss her again.

("Finally!" Idis exclaimed to her new husband after glancing over her shoulder, and Faramir laughed.)

THE END


End file.
